Pokemon the master's son: Kanto
by ShadowSayain98
Summary: this is a stroy abou my three OC's on an adventure through Kanto and the orange island, will Drake live up to his father Ash, will Bubby become a great Pokemon battler/Professor will Chavon ever become a breeeder? with his legendary partner read how Drake handles a new evil team and team rocket! please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Pokemon Master**

_A/N So this is my Pokemon FanFic, it is about the journey of Ash's son Drake, and his best friends Chavon and Bubby. this chapter is entirely about how Ash became the Pokemon Master, and how drake got his first Pokemon._

*Ash*

I was in the Kalos league, final four, it was me versus my old rival Paul, the battle was about to start.

"Here is the first battle of the semi-finals. Ash vs Paul, it will be 4-on-4" the announcer said.

I was very nervous, but I walked out on to the battlefield and got ready, Pikachu at my side.

"Ready to loose Ash?" Paul mocked me.

"BEGIN"

"I Choose you, Greninja!" I yelled and threw my pokeball, a tall blue ninja frog with it's tongue wrapped around like a scarf appeared on the rocky field.

"Electivire, stand for battle!" Paul yelled and then a big, burly yellow monster appeared on the field. "Thunder, finish the frog!" with that a thunderbolt came out of the sky and towards my pokemon.

"Dodge, then use water shuriken!" Greninja jumped out of the way the way then threw shurikens made of water at the electric-type behemoth, these caused him to fall over. "Quick, Hydro Pump finish it Greninja!" Greninja jumped and blasted a huge stream of water at Electivire, causing his eyes to swirl.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Greninja wins!"

"Go Nidoking!" a tall purple bipedal rhino stood on the field. "Use earthquake!"

"Jump then use hydro pump again!" I cried but I was too late, the attack hit and Greninja was visibly weakened. "Water shuriken!" the shurikens hit the Nidoking and almost beat him.

"Thunderbolt" Paul said, the bolt of electricity hit Greninja fainting it.

"Greninja is unable to battle, Nidoking wins."

"Go Primeape!" I had recently got him back and was very excited to use him again. "Bulk up!"

"Poison Jab" Paul commanded.

"Now, Mega punch Primeape!" Primeape hit Nidoking with the punch so hard it knocked him across the field, and fainted him.

_(A/N I dont want to write the announcer anymore, so if you want just imagine him.)_

"Go Aggron Iron Head" Aggron's steel head shone and he charged Primeape.

"Close combat Primeape!" as Aggron got close Primeape hit him with a flurry of punches that were too fat for most people to see, Aggron was out like a light.

"Meet my newest pokemon, Go Gardevoir!" he yelled "Now, Mega-evolve Gardevoir!" Gardevoir suddenly her skirt became, longer, turning into a dress, the single spike in her chest split and the spikes coming from the side of her face had elongated. "Now psychic!" Primeape glowed blue then was sent flying across the arena, fainting.

"Go Haunter!" Sabrina had agreed to give me one of the Haunter that I had given her children, I had trained him alot, but he was still a Haunter. "Use shadow ball!" The purple orb hir Gardevoir and sent her flying.

"Gardevoir, use psychic again, finish it!" e was taking advantage of the poison type. Haunter glowed blue and flew into a wall, then got back up and charged, hitting Gardevoir with his new attack, shadow sneak. "One more time Gardevoir!" He yelled and Haunter flew into the wall again.

"Use shadow punch Haunter!" I said Haunter flew then stopped, he was glowing white then the light shone brilliantly and in his place was a new Gengar. "Awesome now Gengar, mega evolve!" I yelled. Gengar's arms grew so the could touch the floor, he grew a third eye then his feet shrunk. "Shadow ball!" the ball hit Gardevoir and fainted it, winning me the match.

*finals, the next day*

Today it was me against Gary, he had requested a 1-on-1 battle, his Blastoise vs my Pikachu, to see who was the best Pallet town starter pokemon of our generation I agreed.

"Ash Ketchum vs Gary Oak!" the announcer finished and we called out our pokemon.

"Blastoise, hydro pump!" Gary called "Dodge Pikachu, then use volt tackle." Pikachu successfully dodged the attack and covered himself with electricity hitting Blastoise right in the face, making him stumble, while Pikachu was still in the air Gary called out his next move "Rapid spin!" Blastoise got into his shell and spun, hitting Pikachu and sending him flying to the ground. "now Blastoise, Mega evolve!" Blastoise' cannons on it's back formed into one, it grew mini shells on it's hands with cannons on them too. "Now finish Pikachu off with our special attack, Trident Cannon!" It was three hydro cannons coming at me at once.

"Pikachu, use electro ball at the middle one, the when the other two get close use your counter shield!" I called, his electro ball hitting the first blast, destroying it, then when the other two blasts came close he jumped and did a somersault, using thunderbolt at the same time, deflecting the blasts. "Now use thunderbolt and finish it!" I called and Pikachu finished the battle with his signature attack.

I walked up to Gary. "Hey, that was a great battle."

"Thanks Ash you to, I guess you're the best of our Generation, well thats a bummer, oh well, Ash just so you know, this had to be our last battle, I'm going to become a professor like my grandfather."

"Thats great Gary, I am proud to be your final battle partner, especially on this stage." I said, happy for my old friend/Rival but also a little sad that i would never get to battle him again.

*timeskip four years later*

*Drake*

"And son, thats how I became a pokemon master." My dad said, he was a really good battler, I was going to beat him one day though.

"And I was there the whole time!" My mom May said cheekily.

"Dad, when can I get a pokemon?" I asked ready for one now even though I wasn't allowed for another six years.

"In six years son." My dad said.

"Daddy, how about I get one of your pokemon!" I asked/thought out loud.

"No" My mom said.

"Fine, I'm going to play outside then" I said then ran out to go see the wild pokemon.

while I was in the forest to get to the meadow I saw a guy in a white shirt and matching pants battling with a wild pokemon I had never seen before. It looked like a black ghost with red scarf thing and white hair, I noticed one of the man's pokeballs on the ground. I snuck over and grabbed it. I wasn't allowed to **get** a pokemon, no one said anything about **catching** one. I waited 'till the battle was almost over then saw the man in white loose his last pokemon, he reached for a pokeball and couldn't find one, I guess he only had the one I picked up. "Damn I better retreat and tell the boss about our pokeball limit." he said then ran off. the pokemon didn't move. after he was a safe distance away I ran over to it. "Hey bud, do you wanna be my friend?" I asked, he looked like he was just a baby but he was strong, and I felt a bond with him.

"Sure!" It said in a rather childish voice that I thought was weird from the way he looked.

"You can talk, what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Darkrai, What's your name?"

"I'm Drake, so do you really want to be friends?" I asked

"Ya, I'll go in your pokeball if you want" he said, smiling.

"Okay, if you want to be brought out there is a button inside, just hit that!" I said

"Ya, for sure!" and with that he hopped into the pokeball, after it shook three times and the stars appeared he popped out "Can I stay like this?" He asked

"Of course Darkrai" then we went to my house.

I walked in the door and Darkrai phased through a wall. "Mom, Dad, I caught a pokemon!" I yelled

"What!" My mom rushed downstairs and saw Darkrai "Ash, come quick!" she yelled.

"Drake, why is there a Darkrai in the house?" my dad asked

"I saw a bad man picking on him and wanted to make sure he was alright, he went in the pokeball that I had found all by himself, even ask him!" I yelled back

"It's true sir!" Darkrai said to the amazement of my parents. "Drae and I are Friends and Partners now!" he finished.

"Then you can keep him." My dad said, losing his angry tone of voice.

_A/N so just a brief intro chapter, and I know Haunter can only evolve with a trade but it's based off the anime deal with it. I hope everyone liked this story. Chapters will be posted regularly throughout the summer then the schedule will change when I go on vacation or school comes around._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

_A/N so last chapter didn't get any reviews but thats alright, if you can please review as it gives me ideas and inspiration, thanks and on with the chapter._

*Six years after last chapter*

*Drake's P.O.V.*

I rushed out of my house with Darkrai at my side, I was going to get my pokedex today and maybe even a starter pokemon. I ran to Chavon's house first, I didn't bother knocking I just walked in and greeted his parents. "Hey Brock, Hi Misty!" those two had gotten together while my dad was in Unova and had a son on the same day I was born. "I'm gonna go get Chavon, todays the day you know!" and I ran upstairs. "Chavon, let's go its the day!" I yelled after barging into his room and pulling his blanket off.

"I'm up I'm… HOLY CRAP IT'S TODAY LET'S GOOOOOOOO!" he yelled and bolted out the door.

We ran to the lab, Bubby already there with his new pokemon, Charmander. "Can I have Squirtle please prof.?" Chavon asked Prof. Gary Oak.

"Yes you may Chavon, Drake you get Bulbasaur." Prof. Oak said.

"But sir I already have a pokemon." I said not wanting to be greedy.

"It is against the rules to not give you one of the four starters." The Prof. said

"Can I have Pikachu then please Prof.?" I asked.

"... Of course. Though I don't know why you want him, Bulbasaur is easier to train and will be stronger in the end, unless Pikachu ends up like your dad's." Prof. Oak said then handed me the pokeball with a lightning bolt on it, I quickly released the pokemon and Pikachu popped out.

"I'm gonna call you Pika, is that alright?" I asked. The Pikachu nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, Bubby, Chavon, let's battle, two-on-two." I said.

"Yeah let's go!" Chavon said, forgetting about Darkrai's power.

"Fine, I'm in too." Bubby said and we walked outside.

"Go Darkrai, I choose you Pika!" I said releasing Darkrai and telling Pika, they both stood ready for an order.

"Charmander!" Bubby yelled.

"Squirtle!" Chavon yelled sending out his pokemon.

"**Dark Pulse**! **Thundershock**!" I yelled and my two pokemon attacked, Darkrai sending a stream of darkness at the Charmander and Pika sending a shock at Squirtle.

"Charmander, hit Pika with **Ember** quick!" Bubby yelled.

"Squirtle, use **Bubble** on Darkrai!" Chavon yelled.

The bubbles hit Darkrai and then Charmander was hit with a blast of darkness, knocking him down and causing the ember to hit a wild Spearow that was in the air, making the bird angry. It swooped down and used **Peck** on Squirtle, then both Spearow and Squirtle got hit by Pika's thundershock attack.

"Go, Pokeball!" Bubby shouted. the red ball flew at the bird and sucked it up, the ball shook once, then twice, then finally after a third time the ball stopped shaking and Bubby picked it up. "I caught a spearow!"

"Good job!" Chavon said. "Let's continue on"

"Alright, let's go to my house and get some maps first." Bubby said, we all followed him.

We ended up at Bubby's house in about 12 minutes, We left shortly after and headed out towards route 1.

_So that's that. Now time for levels._

_**Drake**_

_**Darkrai: 6**_

_**Pika: 5**_

**Chavon**

**Squirtle:5**

**Bubby**

**Charmander: 5**

**Spearow: 3**


End file.
